Super Robot Wars: X Zone
by TyArchus
Summary: A story about assorted mech pilots and what brought them all together. Inspired to some extent by SRW V and features series such as Full Metal Panic!, Cross Ange, RWBY, and even Persona.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

"I'm afraid that this is the end, pilot of Eagle." As the final blow came, the pilot ejected himself towards his opponent and set his mech on autopilot, the destination: Arzenal.

"Reijiiiiiii, why did you have to volunteer us for THIS mission?" "Because, Xiaomu, I believe that gaining the cooperation of Mithril will be a great boon to Shinra." "But Reijiiiii, we've been waiting for Urashima for HOURS." As the werefox whined, A large red vehicle pulled up nearby. "DOCTOR, honey. D-O-C-T-O-R. Why is it so hard to remember?" "FINALLY! We've been waiting here for ages!" "Doctor, would you care to explain why you arrived so late?" Reiji cut in. "Well, I was doing some upgrades on the Dragonturtle, Combat-wise. Now she can defend herself against whatever the heck we run into this time." "As impressive as that is, this should be a rather uneventful mission. We'll just be meeting with some representatives of Mithril." "Reiji, you never told me who we'd be meeting." "You never asked, Xiaomu. We'll be meeting the crew of the Toy Box." With this, the werefox looked at Reiji in confusion. "The what?"

"Don't worry, Chidori. I should be back tomorrow. Yes, I assure you, your notes will be perfectly safe. We are simply meeting with agents of another organization to discuss future cooperation. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Sergeant Sousuke Sagara hung up the phone and made his way to the bridge.

Captain Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa was awaiting the arrival of the Shinra agents. She didn't expect them to be late, but they should have arrived by now. Behind her stood officer Mardukas, Melissa Mao, and Kurz Weber. The door opened behind them, revealing one Sousuke Sagara, who began apologizing profusely for his tardiness. Hopefully the Shinra agents would arrive soon.

Electricity coursed around her, everywhere. It was coming from the giant beast on the ground in front of her. Pressing her foot down on the pedal, Hilda and her Arquebus flew away from the danger. "Ange, Rosalie, I could use some help, here." "On it." A white mech flew around the four- legged thunder-thingy. Brandishing a sword, Villkiss stabbed into the creature. "Thanks, Ange." Hilda said as she readied a freeze bullet. Rosalie slammed her Para-Mail into the monster, toppling it over and exposing its belly to Hilda's attack. The beast was encased in ice.

Walking into the Schnee Mechanized Weapon Corporation (SMWC) hangar, Weiss Schnee took a good look at her future. Dazzling white, with sparkling blue filled her vision. The Weissritter Mk. II was almost complete. Weiss thought about its predecessor. Weiss had met its pilot, Excellen Browning, once, at a promotional event. The SMWC had provided the resources for the original Weissritter, after all. Weiss had never seen Excellen's transformed Rein Weissritter, but she knew that her father had taken the Weissritter's transformation as an opportunity to build a new model. However, her father did not know that she had been practicing. In simulators, in planes, even in actual mechs when she had the opportunity. She planned to take the Weiss Mk. II and escape with it. She wouldn't be Jacques Schnee's pawn anymore.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: O-key, hello, And welcome to Super Robot Wars: X Zone. If you read this prologue then you can probably tell what this story will be like. This is the first story that I've ever uploaded and I would appreciate reviews because I could use all the help I can get. The next chapter is really just a continuation of the prologue, but I don't want to put them in the same section. after that, though, the chapters should get a bit longer. I really appreciate you taking time to read this, though, so thank you and see you soon. (I hope)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck WAS that thing?" Rosalie screamed as she hopped off her Para-Mail. Hilda was wondering the same thing. Ange, on the other hand, had an excellent poker face. "It was an Aragami." Spoke a girl with fiery hair and an even more fiery spirit. "C-captain Kaori!" Rosalie stuttered. Captain Kaori of the ACE squadron, pilot of Aura, looked at her gravely. "Follow me." The three girls followed Kaori. They arrived in the briefing room, which was already occupied by commander Jill and their fellow Para-Mail pilots, who were listening to Yuuna Misaki, a girl who had arrived with the ACE squad. Yuuna saw them walk in, and Kaori nodded to her. Yuuna continued speaking. "The Aragami are a product of Oracle Cells, an experiment gone wrong. They came from the Fenrir Far East Branch. We have tried to contact the Branch, but it seems to have been destroyed." A murmuring began around the room. The Far East Branch had been heavily fortified.

"Calm down, people" Kaori said. Yuuna gave her a grateful smile, and continued to speak. "Most of these are highly adaptable creatures. The one that just attacked was called Vajra." "Why are these things attacking?" Hilda asked. "They don't seem to have any real goal in mind other than destruction and… well… finding food." Yuuna's hesitation frightened the pilots. It was clear what the Aragami ate. "One other thing." Kaori added. "Our weapons seem to have little effect. Hilda froze the Vajra, but it isn't dead. Dismissed." As the Para-Mail pilots filed out, Kaori turned to Yuuna. "Yuuna, please be careful. He wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself in danger." "I know, Kaori." Yuuna replied. "But I can't simply sit by. Not anymore."

A pink mech with beautiful wings soared through the sky. It looked like an angel as it flew. Dipping down, close to the water below, she began to slow.

BANG! Narrowly evading the shot, Chizuru Urashima yelled angrily. "WHY does this have to happen EVERY SINGLE TIME?" The Dragonturtle was being pursued by a mech with a round body and football-shaped head. It was firing a large gun at them, but thankfully the pilot couldn't run and aim at the same time. Reiji recognized the robot. "That's an Rk-92 Savage. An Arm Slave." Xiaomu's eyes sparkled. "Woooooaaahh! I've read about Arm Slaves! There are magazines about them in the briefing room!" Reiji rolled his eyes, knowing she probably read them DURING the mission briefing. "THAT'S IT!" Urashima screeched. "LEAVE MY DRAGONTURTLE ALONE!" Urashima pressed some shiny, tempting buttons, activating the Dragonturtle's newest upgrade: it's defense system. Multiple guns began to protrude from the mobile base of operations. Targeting the Savage, Urashima fired. Almost instantaneously, the Arm Slave was blown to pieces. Suddenly, the vehicle skidded to a halt. They had reached the shoreline.

Haken Browning and his Gespenst Haken faced the Cross Gate. It was steadily expanding, and Haken didn't know how far it would spread. He waited and watched until Princess Kaguya Nanbu arrived. It was time to Put their plan into action. Aschen Brodel, Haken's honorary sister, sat within the Gespenst Haken as Haken himself clambered into the cockpit. They needed to seal the Cross Gate, and planned to do it using Kaguya's spiritual energy and a dimensional beacon attached to the Gespenst. Haken prepared to fly into the Cross Gate. Kaguya closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, the Gespenst shot forward. As it hit the Cross Gate, the gate began to contract, before expanding faster than before. Kaguya was sucked into the Cross Gate, and Haken leapt out of his Gespenst to catch her. Once the party was safely back within the Gespenst Haken, The Cross Gate finally began to close behind them. "So, the plan worked after all." Haken sighed. The three of them waited anxiously to see where they would end up.

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! The next chapters should be longer from here on out.** **I'll also put a list of the series featured SO FAR in case you want to look it up.**

 **Super Robot Wars**

 **Full Metal Panic!**

 **Cross Ange**

 **ACE Academy**

 **RWBY**

 **The Aragami are from God Eater but as it stands I don't have any plans to include characters from that series.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

The pink angel mech landed on a small island. A beautiful green-haired girl exited the cockpit. Lamia Loveless had arrived at her destination.

Tessa was amazed. She saw a giant red vehicle of some sort being pursued by a Savage, and had immediately given the order to attack. However, as soon as she had done so, the Savage was destroyed, and the red vehicle had made a quick stop just at the edge of the shore. Two people in red jackets and dark clothes hopped out. One of them had hair that was partially white, while the other had long blonde hair fashioned in a style made to resemble that of a nine-tailed fox. The two began walking towards the Danaan.

"Wooooow, Reiji, look at that submarine!" Xiaomu exclaimed. "That is the Tuatha de Danaan, otherwise known as the Toy Box." Reiji responded. Urashima exited the Dragonturtle behind them, her long hair blowing into her face, making her sputter.

Melissa Mao, callsign Urzu 2, observed the three newcomers. The boy looked capable, but the girl with the fox hairdo was marveling at the Danaan like the greenest recruit around. She had a tough time believing Shinra would send such a rookie agent. And the other lady wasn't making a good impression, either. She was still fumbling with her hair in her face. Oh well, Mao thought. Best to make judgements after I've met them.

"And this is Doctor Chizuru Urashima, our Chief Engineer." Reiji was making introductions. "It's nice to meet you all." As Reiji spoke, Xiaomu sidled around to check out the ship. Before she could get far, however, Reiji had caught her by the collar. "I apologize for my partner. She's a bit immature for her age." The crew of the Danaan idly wondered how old Xiaomu was. "It's not a problem." Tessa said. "Let's head inside and get started."

A black robot coated in red and blue leapt across the trees, its black hair flapping behind it. It had a mission to accomplish.

A loud roar resounded throughout the surrounding area. "That sounds like another Vajra." Yuuna's voice said through the comm. Ange, Hilda, Salia, Ersha, and Kaori flew towards the source of the roar. They found the Vajra surrounded by Ogretails. Salia moved to engage the Ogretails, with Ersha supporting her. Ange and Kaori made their way towards the Vajra, cutting down the Aragami that stood in their way. Hilda prepared a freeze bullet, ready to try their previous winning strategy. Aura cut through the Ogretails with ease, and reached the Vajra first. Ange, not far behind, began firing. Salia, leaving Ersha to take care of the remaining Ogretails, fired alongside her. Aura slashed furiously at the giant Aragami, but a huge discharge of electricity disabled her shields and sent her flying backwards. Hilda had already begun her descent, and was unable to stop. The Vajra swept its claws across Hilda's Arquebus, causing severe damage. Suddenly, twin twisters of energy blasted straight through the Vajra. Looking for the source of the powerful blast, the pilots saw what seemed to be a lone red Para-Mail. "Wait… That's not Para-Mail!" Ange exclaimed. "That's Sala's Ragna Mail!"

Akito Tenkawa stood in the Nadesico's kitchen, working on several things at once. Suddenly, the Captain of the Nadesico, Yurika Misamaru, burst inside. "Akitoooooo, darling, do you need help?" "No, I'm fine. I do this every day, Yurika." Akito sighed. "I know, but a little help every now and then couldn't hurt." "It's fine, Yurika. With almost everyone out on the mission, I have even less food to make." As Akito shook his head, Yurika silently cursed her fate. Ugh, I just wanted to spend some time with him. "Okay, I'll see you later then, Akito." Yurika made her way back to the bridge. The Nadesico was currently docked at Orb, having the new Y-unit attached. All the Aestivalis pilots were off on a mission, except Akito. However, they had some Gundam pilots there as a temporary replacement. Kira and Athrun were very nice boys, she thought. And they got along very well with Akito. Lacus, too, was quite sweet. She had been very generous, offering Kira and Athrun as well as her help in attaching the Y-unit. As Yurika arrived at the bridge, she saw Minato and Ruri talking with each other. Megumi and Jun had taken a (possibly permanent?) leave of the Nadesico. They were supposed to get a replacement named Harry, but she didn't know when he'd arrive. For the time being, she would devise a new plan of action to capture Akito's heart.

Yu Narukami walked through the doors of the "Midnight Channel," the place he worked. While it was officially a television company, the Midnight Channel was actually an organization that produced "Persona," robots that operated on the power of the pilot's soul. Yu was the pilot of Izanagi, a silver Persona that wielded a large naginata and controlled electricity. As Yu entered the hangar, he spotted the telltale sparkle of Izanagi's silver mask in the dim light. Yu entered the cockpit and prepared to head out. They had a job to do.

 **So the chapters might be about this length usually. Getting used to this is hard. Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **New series** :

 **Persona**

 **Martian Successor Nadesico**


End file.
